FukuYuki Dabbles
by AnimatedSM1
Summary: A love you did NOT see. Warning boy/boy dabbles and randomness, don't like it, suck it,


A/N: Something that's been floating around my laptop for awhile. Just something for a show with hardly any reconistion and a couple noone even thought of!

**Curiousity**- It was suppose to be just a small kiss. An experiment that was suppose to clear up any confusion between the two boys. But as a tongue pushed it's self down his throat and one white gloved hand groped his ass while the other undid his belt and zipper, Yukinari was strucked with relization that this was more than out of curiousity.

**Guessing**- "Let's see...her measurments are 54, 34, and 42. Not bad." Fukuyama said while looking at a girl behind him in the super mall. Yukinari was with him only because they just so happen to run into eachother at the same store. Now he was dragged around, carrying Fukuyama's stuff like one of his maids and force to agree with whatever pervertive speech that popped out of the blonde's head. "Hmmm...another hotty...measurements are 49, 40, and 46...nice. I'm normally not into the flat-chest types, but this one will do." Fukuyama said over where Yukinari was sitting. The smaller boy turned around to see the girl the other was talking about, but all he seen was a fruit stand behind him. He looked over at Fukuyama again, confused on what he was talking about until he felt a hand run up his thigh and a familiar, pervertive, smirk run across Fukuyama's face. Yukinari blushed, "Er...lucky guess."

**Privacy**- Yukinari has gotten use to be given little privacy around his house. He didn't expect it from when his mom was around and checked up on his hives. He didn't expect it from Kira when she would drop by unexpectedly. He didn't expect it from Miharu who didn't know the meaning of modesty, and he really didn't expect it from Risa who pop out of nowhere and try to force him to marry her. So of course he shouldn't expect it from Kazuharo, who was the king of peeping toms, but really, could the blonde just wait till he was out of the shower instead of just sitting there and recording?

**Exceptions**- Kira squealed as she felt a gloved hand grope her breast the minute she walked into class. She pushed Fukuyama away, giving her usual death glare, "Fukuyama! For God's skae, will you stop it!" she yelled at the blonde. Fukuyama smiked, flipping his blonde locks, "Whatever for, Kira? I do this everyday. It's like a routine for us now." he said smoothly as he tried to get closer to the brunette only to be shoved roughly to the wall. "Your gay now AND in a realtionship, you idiot!" she shouted, crossing her arms. Fukuyama shot up, "Hey, I am not gay, Kira! You take that back!" he shouted back, looking very offended and angry. Kira facepalmed. "Your going out with Yukinari, who, if you haven't notice, IS A BOY!" She pointed over at Yukinari who flintched and chuckled nervously. Fukuyama waved her off, "He's an exception." Kira pinched the bridge of her nose, "What the hell the does that mean?" Fukuyama smirked again, "It means he looks sexier in a dress than you do, but we can have a sexy contest between you two. The prize is a wonderful night with yours truely!" Noone was surprised to hear a sharp snap and a painful howl followed by the blonde on the floor moments later. Kira and Fukuyama were an exception to the rule on classroom violance.

**Bette**r- Risa growled at her older brother, "How can he choice YOU over me! We're practically the same!" Fukuyama sighed, looking over at her from the gaint screen TV, "No. Your a dark-magic nut job and I'm super cool." he said as if it was a fact. "No I am not! And you didn't even like him!"

"Well, now I do."

"You just took him because I wanted him!"

"No, because he has a sweet ass."

"But I'm more loving and more nurtiring for him!" Fukuyama sighed again, never given a moments peace with his sister in the same room. "Look, he choice who he choice. Case close, you lost like everyone else, get over it like everyone else." he said focusing back on his show. Yet, Lisa wasn't gonna let it go. She fumed silently for a minute till she asked, "What do you have that I don't, that made him switch over to the other team?" Fukuyama chuckled, reaching over and patting her head like he did with a child, "Oh Risa, that's an obvious question." She swat his hand away, "Oh? What is it?" Fukuyama smiled, "Simple. I have a penis and you don't. Nya-ha." he teased, before getting up and running down the hallway as Risa conjur up a demon to maim him.

**Fanservice**- "Hey, Punynari, wanna give the girls a little fanservice?" Fukuyama asked, popping up from behind the couch Yukinari was sitting on. The smaller boy jumped hearing the others voice out of nowhere. He looked over, a bit annoyed as Fukuyama flopped over the couch to sit next to him, "What?" was all he could ask before hearing the girls come down stairs from doing who knows except Fukuyama, because he was probably spying on them again. Fukuyama casted him an evil smile before grabbing Yukinari and pulling him into a deep-throat kiss as the girls walked into the living room. Kira screamed and blushed, Miharu looked at them curiosly and blushing too, Koyomi had a sudden nosebleed, and Tomoka held a camra and filming. Yukinari pushed away, panting and looking over at them in a panic, "D-don't look!" he shouted extremly embarressed but was stripped of his shirt and pulled back in Fukuyama's roaming embrace. All four girls squealed and kept watching the show in front of them, Fukuyama, seeing the girls' reaction, smirked in the kiss. Even the men of Girls Bravo have to give their share of fanservice as well.


End file.
